


Fandom

by ImoutoCommissions



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Blow Jobs, Conventions, Cosplay, Crossdressing, F/M, Fanfiction, Omorashi, Sexual Roleplay, Story within a Story, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImoutoCommissions/pseuds/ImoutoCommissions
Summary: Yellow attempts to keep up her boy disguise around Red when she gets desperate...at least, this is the summary of a fanfiction that Pudding enjoys reading, which leads to her and Taruto exploring her new fandom interest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is Pokemon, the rest is Tokyo Mew Mew.

Yellow isn’t sure what she should do. So far, her disguise has been fairly easy to maintain, but since she began traveling with Red, there have been more chances for her to slip up and reveal that she isn’t actually a boy. Still, she has managed up until now, but now, one very important issue has been brought to mind, and she doesn’t know how to bring it up.

For a while now, she’s felt the nagging need to pee, and though she’s tried to ignore it, it’s getting to the point where she can’t anymore. With them being out in the middle of nowhere, there’s no chance for her to briefly disappear and find a public bathroom, and peeing outside in the wilderness is very different for boys than it is for girls. Not to mention the fact that, even if he doesn’t know that she’s a girl, it’s a little embarrassing to tell the boy she’s starting to develop a crush on that she needs to take a break to pee.

Without any options in mind, she just keeps trying to ignore it, though the pressure steadily grows, until each step jostles her full bladder, and she winces each time she is hit with a sharp pang. Though she knows it’s unlikely, she’s still holding out a shred of hope that she might find an opportunity to be able to excuse herself long enough to relieve herself without him knowing that’s what she’s doing, and without him having a chance to catch her and expose her as a girl.

In reality, she knows she should probably be figuring out a way to get up the nerve to tell him that she has to pee, and find an excuse for why she has to be very alone to do so, but it’s so embarrassing to even imagine bringing it up that she doesn’t. Though she’s dooming herself by not at least trying, her shame stops her every time, no matter how her desperation grows.

Her walk becomes rather stiff as she tries to avoid upsetting her bladder too much. Whenever she can manage, she subtly squeezes her thighs together, trying to alleviate the growing pressure as much as she can. Her heart is racing as she struggles against her needs, growing shaky the worse it becomes.

Finally, she has to come to terms with the fact that she’s going to wet herself if she doesn’t swallow her pride soon. Yellow decides that she will have to make whatever excuses that she has to, so long as she doesn’t end up humiliating herself by soaking herself in front of Red. That’s far worse than just admitting that she has to pee, and maybe confusing him with how secretive she is about the whole thing.

With this resolve in mind, she opens her mouth to say something, only for Red to hold up a hand. “Did you hear that?” he asks.

“H-hear what?” she stammers, a pang in her abdomen throwing off her speech.

“It sounds like we’re not alone. We need to be-” Before he can finish his sentence, the noises in the bushes are explained, as a hoard of Spearow suddenly come at them.

Which means that they have no choice but to go into battle, and defend themselves from the unexpected attack. Yellow can’t worry about her desperate situation, no matter how bad it has become, and no matter how hard it may be to focus on anything else right now. She has to put it out of her mind, even though she’s already on the verge of wetting herself, and she really wishes that she had swallowed her pride a little bit sooner.

Though their opponents are numerous, they aren’t difficult to fight, it just becomes a tedious fight, with so many opponents to take out. If it were just one, it would have been over in no time, but because it isn’t, it’s drug out for so long that Yellow isn’t able to focus on the battle at all. Red is able to handle himself, as she hangs back, hesitating, her thighs pressed tightly together, biting her lip as she feels a leak escaping her.

She whimpers, trying to regain control, but there’s nothing she can do to stop it. And as she loses her own battle, Red finishes up theirs, calling his Pokemon back, and turning to her. “That wasn’t too bad, huh, Yel- hey, what’s wrong?”

“D-don’t look at me!” she begs, jamming her hands between her legs in a last ditch effort to stop it from happening, but it’s no use. Red doesn’t look away, and she can’t stop the spurt of urine that jets out of her, until it turns into a steady stream, soaking her clothes. He watches as she completely wets herself in front of him, unable to explain the odd feelings he has seeing the other “boy” do such a thing.

As Yellow’s stream trickles to a stop, she collapses to her knees, sobbing in humiliation. After all that, she ended up embarrassing herself so much more than if she had just gone! Now, no matter what, Red will always see her as a kid who can’t-

“Hey, you don’t need to be sad,” he says, coming closer to her. “That was a pretty high pressure situation, wasn’t it? Accidents happen, and there was nothing we could do to get out of that so...it’s no big deal.”

“B-but I…” She sniffs, looking up at him, but he only gives her a reassuring smile, offering a hand to help her up. Yellow hesitates before taking it.

“I won’t tell anyone, alright? I promise,” he says with a smile, and already, she starts to feel better just from how nice he is being to her. But then, once he has her standing, he reaches for the waistband of her pants and says, “Here, let me help you get cleaned up and changed!”

Panicking, Yellow tries to pull back, saying, “N-no, it’s fine, I’ll change later! I’m fine!”

“What? No way, you’re going to get a rash or something, just change right now. There’s no one around so just…” There is a brief struggle, and Yellow fights with all she has, but Red manages to overpower her, yanking her pants and underwear down in one swoop, revealing her glistening girlhood to the open air.

Several awkward moments pass as Red gawks at her, trying to process this revelation, and Yellow is so embarrassed that she doesn’t know what to do. She is frozen in place, while he starts to understand the situation, and make sense of the developing feelings that he had tried to deny simply because he thought she was a boy.

“Well, I...guess I understand now,” he says, finally breaking the silence. “I-I’m sorry for...doing that? Listen, I can make it up to you!”

Covering her face with her hands, Yellow moans, but still can’t think of anything to say. But then she hears what sounds like a zipper, and looks back to Red, seeing that he’s undone his fly. “Wh...what are you doing?”

“I thought maybe it would be fair...I could let you see mine, since I saw yours,” he offers, blushing as he speaks. Overcome with curiosity, and letting that win out over her embarrassment, Yellow nods, and he frees his member.

She can’t help her curiosity as she kneels to get a better look, muttering, “So, this is what a boy’s thing looks like.” Mesmerized, she reaches to give it a gentle poke, and Red jolts, starting to get hard. The sudden change surprises Yellow, but her curiosity doesn’t end there. “How do boys really pee?” she asks. “It would be fair if you showed me.”

“I...yeah, I guess it would,” he agrees. Though it’s difficult with his partial erection, he manages to relax that enough, and can even overcome the stage fright he gets from trying to pee in front of the girls he’s developed a crush on, but he manages to pee for her and satisfy her curiosity.

“Everything that happened will be our secret,” he says. “Just between us. I’ll help you with your disguise, so it’ll be easier to hide that you’re a girl!”

Reassured, Yellow is happy to continue her journey with Red.


	2. Chapter 2

When Taruto walks into the room, he finds Pudding at the computer with her right hand resting on the mouse, while her left hand is shoved down her panties. There’s some sort of text pulled up on the computer, and whatever she’s reading, she clearly enjoys, judging by how furiously she’s masturbating. In fact, she’s so caught up in it that she doesn’t hear him enter the room, and when he asks, “What are you reading?” she jumps, clearly startled.

She blushes, and tries to explain it to him, going into more detail about the scenario than the characters, but just going off of that, he can understand why she’s so into it. But then she pulls up pictures of the characters in question, and he can’t deny a certain resemblance between her and Yellow.

“I see why you like reading about her so much,” he teases.

In the end, she spends quite a bit of time talking to him about the fanfiction she read and about the characters, and how exciting it all was for her. He wants to try and incorporate her new interest into their lives somehow, and it isn’t long before he gets an idea.

~X~

A few weeks later, they have the perfect chance. Not long after her fanfiction escapade, he was able to find out about an upcoming anime convention, and they had just enough time to get together outfits so that they could cosplay Red and Yellow. Not only that, but Pudding has done everything she can to educate him on the subject so that the two of them can try and stay in character throughout the day, really taking their cosplay to the next level.

It’s incredibly hot out, so Taruto is making sure that Pudding stays well-hydrated, and, naturally, it doesn’t take long before both need to visit the bathroom. As Taruto gets in line for the men’s room, Pudding goes to her line, only for Taruto to reach out and stop her.

“I thought you were going to stay in character,” he reminds her. “Since you’re playing someone who spends so much time disguised as a boy, do you think you should go to the girl’s room?”

“I...you’re right,” she says, sighing in defeat. She really doesn’t want to break character, and definitely not this early on, she can’t use the bathroom she wants to, and she doesn’t want to use the men’s room either. She resigns herself to holding it, waiting outside for Taruto.

When he emerges, he teases her by saying, “That felt so good, my bladder was so full it was aching.”

“Don’t be mean!” she protests, trying to ignore how her own bladder throbs as she imagines him relieving himself. She banishes the images from her mind quickly, but it still does her situation no favors, and she hopes that she will be able to keep holding it with no issue. They’ve still got a long day ahead of them at the convention, and she’s had a lot to drink.

But, as they get back in the swing of things, she can forget it for a little while. They explore the convention and she gets distracted looking at all the booths as they pass through the vendor area. There are a lot of cute things she notices, merchandise that, even if it’s for a series she doesn’t know, is so cute that it makes her want to get into that series. Of course, she’s on high alert for anything relating to Yellow; she’s seen a few people with bags completely covered in character merchandise, and now she’s wondering if she can do anything like that for herself.

And, of course, when they come upon tables selling cute costumes, she struggles not to break character and ask to try some of the girly ones on. Taruto, at the very least, seems to be able to read her mind in that regard, and purchases a few costumes without mentioning who they’re for or asking her about it to begin with. She’s excited just thinking about what they could do with outfits like these.

Whenever they do pass a bathroom, she’s quickly reminded of her growing desperation, but every time she looks at one, Taruto teasingly reminds her that she still has to stay in character. Each time she passes a bathroom, she feels closer and closer to cracking, as her throbbing bladder becomes impossible to ignore. Other cosplayers ask to take pictures with them, and it’s hard to keep any strain out of her smile when she poses for them. A few times, she feels close calls while such pictures are being taken, and she can’t even imagine the humiliation of wetting herself in a moment like that.

Finally, she decides that she shouldn’t push her luck anymore. Relief is far more worth it to her than avoiding the humiliation of potentially being found out as a girl; that humiliation is better than that of wetting herself, for that matter. She decides to get in line for the men’s room with Taruto, shuffling from foot to foot as she struggles to hold it for the little time remaining.

Though the line isn’t too terribly long, she’s put off peeing for so long that being this close to a bathroom makes any sort of wait absolutely torturous for her. Soon, Pudding is squirming, making it obvious to anyone who might look at her that she is on the verge of wetting herself. Slowly they move forward, as each person in front of them has their turn, but she’s pushed her bladder to its very limit. As hard as she tries to keep holding on, there’s nothing she can do to stop it.

Her knees buckle as she shoves a hand between her legs, trying to hold back the flow, but once she’s leaked once, she can’t stop, until she’s completely soaking herself in the middle of the line. She’s horrified as she completely soaks through her costume, and several people around her stare as a puddle forms on the ground beneath her.

Humiliated, she begins to sob, and Taruto, for a moment entranced by the sight of his girlfriend publicly wetting herself, comes back to his sense and begins guiding her out of the line. “Come on,” he says gently, as she continues to sob. “Gotta take care of my little brother,” he says, as if he were looking after one of her younger siblings.

“Do you want to go home?” he asks, and she nods, sniffling.

“I-I’m sorry I ruined the day,” she says, unable to believe that she’s done this at their very first convention.

“Trust me,” he replies, “you really didn’t.” And with that, he takes his soaked little monkey home.


	3. Chapter 3

Pudding takes their trip home to try and calm down from how upset her accident left her and, by the time they arrive, she’s calmed down enough to notice exactly what Taruto thought of the whole ordeal. There’s a noticeable bulge in his jeans that he must have been trying to hide the whole way home, but now that he isn’t trying to conceal it, it’s obvious that he enjoyed seeing her wet herself quite a bit.

Finally cheered up, a mischievous smile spreads across her face and takes a bag from her bedroom, locking herself in the bathroom. Taruto waits for her, not sure what she has in the bag. He expects her to change out of her wet clothes, but he doesn’t know what to expect her to come out in.

Eventually, Pudding emerges in a pair of denim shorts, a yellow tank top, and suspenders, with all of the items looking a few sizes too small for her. He can’t help but gawk at the sudden change into an outfit he recognizes from what she’s shown him, and he notices that her ears and tail have emerged as well.

Despite that, she still wants to keep up her act as Yellow, saying, “Hey, Red, how do you like my new look?” She does a twirl to show off how it looks on her before continuing. “I borrowed it from Misty.”

“It looks much nicer on you than Misty, Yellow,” he replies, slipping into character.

She grins, pleased with his compliment and even more pleased with how he’s straining against his pants. Pudding closes the distance between the two of them, so that she can caress his bulge over his pants. “You look uncomfortable. Want me to help you with that?”

Without waiting for an answer, she drops to her knees and pulls down his zipper so that she can free his member. She strokes him a few times, earning a few starved moans, before she wraps her lips around him and draws him deeper into her mouth, until she’s completely taken the length in, all the way to her throat. She resists gagging as she begins sucking him off, rolling her tongue over him, and Taruto’s moans grow louder and louder as she goes.

She does not slow down, keeping up her pace as Taruto grows closer, until he has to warn her, saying, “Y-Yellow, I’m about to...I’m about to come.”

She pulls back, not allowing him to finish. “I want you to finish in my lower mouth,” she says, pushing him to sit on the couch so that she can straddle his lap. When she pulls her too short shorts to the side, he can clearly see that she isn’t wearing any underwear underneath them.

Teasingly, she rubs herself against him, his tip just against her entrance but not quite pushing in, and he tenses. Pudding moans as she teases both herself and him before murmuring, “Say, Red...let’s make orange.”

With that, she drops her hips, sinking down onto him so suddenly and quickly that he fills her completely. Taruto moans for her, calling her “Yellow” as he does, and she whimpers in response. As her pleasure takes over, so too does her more animalistic side, and she decides to give in to her animal instincts completely. She grabs hold of the costume of his vest, her hands balling into fists, and it is so hard for her to resist the urge to shred it entirely as she uses it to pull him up and forward, crashing her lips onto his and bringing him into a passionate kiss.

She begins bouncing up and down on his lap, moaning into his mouth as she rides him. Taruto takes the hint, and begins driving up into her, thrusting in time with her movements. The two work together, neither wanting to break the kiss as they do so. Already, Taruto feels himself growing close, since he was already so close before, but Pudding isn’t far behind him, her own pleasure mounting as she has her way with him.

When Taruto finally breaks the kiss, it is to say, “Yellow, I’m so close, I’m about to come in you!”

“P-please, Red,” she begs him, “please fill me up!” The two of them are able to keep up character even now, but their control is slipping, and the closer they get, the harder it is to keep up their act. They call each other by their characters’ names as they work their hips against each other, growing closer and closer with each movement, crying out for one another, but then, their ability to keep their thoughts straight, and all they can think about is their own pleasure.

“Pudding,” he groans, gripping her hips as he thrusts up into her. “P-Pudding!” With that, he is unable to take it anymore, and he comes, spilling inside of her, with only her real name on his lips.

But Pudding has lost her self-control as well, and finds herself unable to maintain character, or really even remember her character to start with as she whimpers, “Taruto...Taru Taru!” Feeling his seed inside of her, she joins him in his orgasm, and the two of them hold onto each other, moaning as they finish together.

She collapses on top of him and he slumps back, neither of them with enough strength to support themselves as they try to recover from their shared climax. The two of them lay there together for some time, trying to catch their breath, and when Pudding has finally recovered, she says, “That was a lot of fun. It’s so much fun to do it when we’re pretending to be someone else! It was super exciting!”

“It was,” he agrees with a tired smile. He takes a little more time to rest and recover before he finally musters the strength to stand, not pulling out of her when he does. Instead, he carries her while she wraps her limbs around him, and he takes her to their bedroom. Once in their room, he helps strip them of as much of their costumes as they can manage in their position, discarding the clothes, now damp with sweat.

Left only in his briefs, with Pudding still in the shorts, they lay down and fall asleep, cuddling each other face to face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
